


A Short, but painful, moment in Sugawara Kōshi’s life.

by SophisticatedSnowman



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (?), (Almost), Birthday, Depression, Falling In Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Memories, Regret, Saviour, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophisticatedSnowman/pseuds/SophisticatedSnowman
Summary: “You are hereby invited to the marriage ceremony of Sawamura Daichi and Kuroo Tetsurō! The marriage will take place the thirteenth of June twenty-twenty!”
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, One Sided - Relationship, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	A Short, but painful, moment in Sugawara Kōshi’s life.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it still is June 13th somewhere, since it’s both Suga’s and my birthday 🎂 
> 
> I’m so sorry Suga, for this painful birthday gift...
> 
> Everything turns out okay, don’t worry too much ❤️
> 
> I apologise for any errors, I’m not in a good place grammatically.
> 
> I do not own Haikyuu!! or any of the characters mentioned.

13.06.2020

“You are hereby invited to the marriage ceremony of Sawamura Daichi and Kuroo Tetsurō! The marriage will take place the thirteenth of June twenty-twenty!” 

-

Suga slumped even deeper into his favourite chair than anyone would have thought possible.

The mere thought of Daichi getting married to another guy was painful, but on Suga’s birthday? That just hurt way beyond his bones.

Suga walked slowly down the streets were he grew up with his beloved Daichi, thinking his life was over.

In his hand he held a stupid drawing Daichi drew when they were only nine.   
A drawing picturing Daichi on his wedding day, dressed in white. Suga standing by his side with a bouquet in his hands.

Suga kept the drawing, always thinking it was an omen. A thought from The past, a promise for the future.

He stopped at the bridge they normally paused by. Where they would eat their pork buns if there were no team around. If there was only the two of them.

The small river held strong currents at this time of the year, Suga knew. It wouldn’t take to long to die?

He stood there thinking about how his “promised” love life were about to slip through his fingers, concidering the pros and cons of jumping over the bridge ledge.

Whilst standing there, on the edge of the bridge, thinking about his life’s worth he felt a gentle hand on his back. 

A firm but gentle voice roamed through his ears.

“Are you really sure he is the only one?“

“Are you sure your life is worth sacrificing?”

“Have you even considered anyone else?”

“Have you considered me?”

At this point Suga tried to turn around, but he was so distraught by his own thoughts that he only managed to get a glimpse of golden brown locks before his head refocused on the small, but strong, river in front of him.

Suga felt the hand squeeze his midsection again as he thought: “no one would miss me…”

He started to climb onto the ledge, but the voice connected to the arm around his waist kept him from taking the last step.

  
-

  
“Please look at me, please see me for who I am!”

Suga kept gulping down his own discharge, kept gulping down the things his stomach wouldn’t accept, as he steadily looked towards the rivers current.

The grip around his waist became firmer.

The pleads became stronger as his right foot tried its best to overcome the obstacle in front of it, “Please stay, please!!!” 

Suga finally managed to turn around completely.

Staring into the face of a desperate Oikawa Tōru was the last thing he expected.

“Please, Suga, please!!!”

“Stay with me!”

-

What he saw and what he heard didn’t really connect. Oikawa was apparently begging him to stay alive.

Suga’s mind jumped back and forth. It was like the worst trampoline moment of his life.

Who do you believe? Your own subconscious? The person you would (on your best day) call an enemy?

“Please stay with me Suga, please try to stay with me!”

For some reason Suga listened to the voice behind him, listened to the grip around his waist.

He gently stepped down from the ledge and let Oikawa lead him towards the wedding he had dreaded the most. The wedding burying his depest most desperate desires.

-

31.12. 2021:

“You are hereby invited to the marriage ceremony of Sugawara Kōshi and Oikawa Tōru! The marriage will take place the thirty first of December, twenty-twentyone!” 

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and happy Suga day ❤️
> 
> If you at any point of your life have feelings similar to the ones Suga has in this story: please remember that regardless of how you feel: someone does loves you! Someone will actually miss you if you are gone!
> 
> It might be as simple as the old lady you’re to depressed to notice, standing at the corner trying her best to get you to receive her smile. Or the mailman that at first will notice the lack of packages from overseas, then he will notice the lack of you. The person at the register at your local store, at first they think you finally got some vacation time, but after a while they will sit at home wondering what happened to you. Whether you like them or not, your family will actually miss you. No matter what they make you feel today. And you do have friends, it might not feel like it at times, but they are there! Someone always depends on you to be the strong one. 
> 
> I’m not trying to put more pressure on you with this speech, I have been at the bottom, not able to look up and I know how that is. I have spent a long time learning the things I try to get through with my speech.
> 
> Someone loves us!


End file.
